The Ones who Bind our World
by Torii
Summary: Chapter7: Bear's dream of the world? Was it real? Asumi enters the World without permisson and meets Ami...what else will happen?OKAY OKAY!please read n' review.
1. Distant Remembrance

Hey everyone! Well guess what, this is my very very first .Hack//Sign ficcy! ^^ Anyway, I hope you guys tell em what u think, so just as a warning, I don't know it it's right or wrong, cuz I haven't played the game once, and I've only seen 6 episodes. OKAY! Here we go! Bear fans, please, please beware...I'm hating myself, cuz I am evil to my favorite characters. And also, I'd like to thank Hiecaro a good friend of mine for the staring idea at the beginning.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack//Sign and I really wish I owned Mimiru, Maho, and Bear and don't. So too bad for me. OK! Here we go!  
  
Chapter 1: Distance Remembrance  
  
"Watch out Tsukasa!" Mimiru yelled out, who was busy fighting off a crab-like monster. Tsukasa looked up and raised her staff; the end glowing as it eliminated the crab monster, as the others killed off the rest.  
  
Mimiru wiped her forehead and grinned, "Looks like we did it! I wanna see what's in the treasure box!" she giggled, running over to the golden box. She aimed her sword at it and grinned, 'Its all mine...' she thought. Behind her, Tsukasa waited with her arms crossed beside their much older friend Bear.  
  
As the golden box opened, Bear spoke up, "What did you find?" he asked.  
  
Looking in the treasure box, Mimiru raised an eyebrow, picking up a weird looking amulet. "W-what the...hell is this?!?" she squeaked, Holding it up and frowning deeply. "Damnit...its suppose to be big or something..." she mumbled, tossing it over her shoulder, to which Bear caught it out of the air and stared at it.  
  
His brownish gold eyes stared at the jewel placed between the golden plates. They flashed hazily and he took a step back, "Whoa..." a tiredness washed over him as he took another step back, Tsukasa looking at him.  
  
"Are you alright Bear?" she asked.  
  
Looking down at the sorcerer he smiled, "Yah...just felt tired for a moment there, "he told her, placing a hand on her head. "I think we should all log out, we have nothing else to do anymore." With that, Bear just logged out. Tsukasa and Mimiru looked at each other and sighed, "Old men sure like leaving early..." Mimiru muttered, both her and Tsukasa logging out.   
  
"Um, Bear?" Tsukasa asked, as she sat down beside the man reading the newspaper. He looked at with one eyebrow raised, "Yes, what is it?" he asked, turning the page.  
  
Tsukasa frowned slightly and took a breath in. "Well, you've been acting more I don't know...more quiet and all..." she whispered in a soft tone careful not to wake Mimiru up from her sleep.  
  
It had almost been half a year since Mimiru moved out of her house and disowned her father, and came to live with Bear who after the whole 'The World' incident adopted Tsukasa. Now both Tsukasa and Mimiru lived with their novel writing friend whom had a very big house.  
  
Bear chuckled and looked at Tsukasa. "I guess the writing has taken its toll on me, I've been quite busy with this one novel I'm working on." Bear chuckled again. Tsukasa didn't believe it for a second, she knew he was covering up for something, but she didn't know at all. Getting up, Tsukasa smiled at Bear, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning." And then she left to her own room.  
  
During that night, Tsukasa couldn't sleep. She was worried, and somewhat feeling something inhuman. "Maybe, I could wake Mimiru up and ask her...' she thought. But, she didn't move at all, just lied there staring at the star covered walls and her ceiling.  
  
Out on the couch, Bear lay asleep with one hand off the couch holding onto some papers which were slipping while his other hand rested on his stomach a pencil under it. He slept soundly as Tsukasa passed him quietly going to Mimiru's room, closing the door quietly.  
  
"Mimiru..." Tsukasa whispered, sitting down on the older girl's bed. Mimiru stirred and flipped over, looking up at Tsukasa with a sleepy smile. "Morning" Tsukasa sighed, "Its not morning yet...can, can I ask you something?" she asked her friend.  
  
Sitting up, Mimiru yawned. "Fire away, " she mumbled.  
  
"Well, its about Bear. I been wondering why he's been so tired and stuff lately... and the answer he gave me made me think something else...like as if something's been happening with him, " she blurted out, quickly and quietly.  
  
Smiling, Mimiru crossed her arms, "Hm...I guess I have to agree with you there, but maybe we both should ask Bear in the morning, now go back to sleep ok? We'll make him tell us, or we'll have to do something to him, "she giggled, rubbing her hands together. Tsukasa smiled and nodded, "Kay, g'night" Mimiru nodded and lay back down, sleeping again while Tsukasa made her way back to her own room, and looking at Bear's form on the couch.  
  
That night...Something happened, it was the same night that Nikioa and Ami died 1 year before.  
  
: Dream:  
  
"Momma! Hurry, hurry, we're gonna be late!" Ami whined, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her father who was in the seat beside her smiled, "Calm down Ami. We'll get there, mom is one of the fastest people I know..." he told her.  
  
Nikioa giggled, "Well hunny don't flatter me in front of Ami, that is bad teaching, " the mother said, crossing over into the intersection.  
  
"Daddy, what did mommy mean by that?" Ami asked, her golden brown eyes shining. Shaking his head, the father smiled, "Not today Kiddo, we have to get you to school." Ami groaned and then giggled, bouncing up and down again, "I get to see Kistume again!" then she went quiet, peering behind her, "Um, daddy? Why is that big truck speeding.and...COMING AT US!!!" she cried loudly.  
  
The father looked behind him and moved forward by the wheel, making it turn in the other direction, while the truck passed, but instead of not hitting them, it did...the car twisted into the oncoming traffic, the truck flipping over, numerous cars stopping and crashing. The father Grasped onto Ami shielding her, while the mother hit against her seat-beat, blood coming from her mouth as the car flipped 3 times the stopped upside down by the corner of the road.  
  
Nikioa lay outside of the car, her body twisted in different parts, blood coming from her mouth, and the rest of her body parts. Ami and the father were still inside of the car, the father still buckled and upside down with gashes running all over his back, chest and forehead. Ami was lying down on the roof of the car, blood seeping from her head, her eyes open and hazy.  
  
The father opened his eyes and looked down at his daughter. "A- Ami...sweetie, hey..." he gasped, blood coming from his mouth.  
  
Ami slightly moved, her face looking up at her father. "D- Daddy...we...mommy went out the window...w-why did w-we g-g-get hit...?" she asked, her voice scared and pained.  
  
"The truck...the driver he...I don't know sweetie...I don't know..." he suddenly fell from his seat and landed on his face, hissing in pain. Ami looked over at her father and tried speaking, but more blood came from her mouth. "Ami...AMI?!?" the father painfully crawled over and lifted Ami's head into his lap, putting pressure to the gash in her head and neck with his own jacket. "Come on sweetie...sweetie...stay with me, I can't lose you too..." he sounded desperate.  
  
Ami smiled, "Daddy...I love you...and mommy..." she whispered.  
  
Tears streamed down the father's face as he watched his little girl slip into death. His wife was gone, his daughter was dying in his arms, and for sure he too would die from less blood. Leaning against the one still held window of the car; he leaned against it and held his daughter. 'This...this can't be happening...let it be a dream, please let it be a dream...' he thought over and over, closing his eyes, exhaustion taking over him from loss of blood, he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
: End dream:  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bear sat up from the couch and clutched his head, yelling from the nightmare. His hair covered his eyes as sweat fell from his face, his breathing ragged. Running down the hall, Tsukasa and Mimiru stopped just outside the living, staring at the person on the couch with worried looks.  
  
Bear didn't care if they were there staring, he just wanted to get that image out of his head. 'Why...Why...I couldn't save them...' he thought, 'I was so close...so close...'  
  
Mimiru walked over to the phone and picked it up, dialing BT's phone number. "Hello BT, sorry for waking you up...but can you come over to Bear's house, please...something happened to him while he was sleeping and Tsukasa and me woke up hearing his yell...will you? Thanks BT, I'll open the door for you...K, bye..." the phone clicked as Mimiru turned and stared at the man who was sitting at the edge of the bed, his face in his hands.  
  
"Bear..."   
  
BT quietly left the room as Bear finally got to sleep again. She shut the door and walked over to the two girls and smiled sadly, "He'll be fine girls, he didn't tell me exactly what happened, but I think he should stay home from work tomorrow...just to make sure. Do you mind if I stay here?" she said and asked.  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru shook their heads and frowned. BT saw this, "He'll be fine..." and walked over to the two, placing her hands on their shoulders. "Go get some sleep."  
  
Mimiru took Tsukasa's hand and led her away, the two girls sad about Bear.  
  
BT watched as they walked into their separate rooms and sighed. "They mustn't know...I couldn't have told them, Bear would have to explain." She lied down on the couch and looked at the fallen papers, "Hmm?" and very quietly she picked them up, reading over them. "Heh, no wonder he's such a great novelist, "she muttered, placing the papers on the table and falling asleep on the couch.   
  
BING, BING, BING, BING! It's 11:00! It's 11:00!  
  
"Mmh..."Bear rolled over and hit the actual clock, sending it across the room. He snuggled into the bedsheets even more and started to fall asleep again till something clicked in his mind, "DAMNIT!!" he yelled, almost falling out of the bed and running up to the clock, shaking it. "What the hell, its set for...11:00?!?" he shouted.  
  
Without notice, BT walked into the room and crossed her arms at seeing Bear with the broken clock in his hands. "Bear, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Bear blinked and shook his head, staring at the clock. "You reset it didn't you...why?" he asked.  
  
Smiling, BT took him by the arm and sat him back down on his bed. "Don't you remember last night?" she saw him slowly nod his head and then lower it, "I told you I would reset it cuz you need the break. Tsukasa and Mimiru called me because they were worried about you...why haven't you told them yet?" she asked.  
  
Bear lowered his head, and frowned. "I...I can't..." he muttered.  
  
BT frowned slightly and stood up. "Well, you will have to tell them sometime around..." she muttered, leaving the room. Bear closed his eyes and sighed, "Yah...I know...sometime...I hope..." he whispered, lying back down again and staring up at the ceiling.   
  
THERE! My first ever start of a .Hack//Sign ficcy! Well, I hope you all review it, and I'm asking anyone, please tell me if there is a mistake in there. Thankyou. 


	2. Underneath the Snow

Well! *Rubs back of head * It looks like a bit of people really like this fic ^^' That is good. Anyway, I'm going to go further into what I had planned tonight, and try and make the chapter just a bit longer. Anyway here you go! ^^   
  
Chapter 2: Underneath the Snow  
  
Tsukasa and Mimiru stared at Bear as he just finished telling them his past story one year ago. Sitting down in a chair, BT listening intently, looking at the two younger girls face expressions which were very shocked and sad. Bear smiled sadly at the two and murmured, "Sorry if I didn't tell you two earlier..." and stood up.  
  
Tsukasa frowned, "You forgot someone...you're son, remember..." she said.  
  
Bear shook his head and looked at the ground, "It was about two months ago that I heard he moved to Russia, I haven't heard from him since..." he said. Tsukasa oohed and looked at Bear straight in the eye. "Then...how come the nightmares haven't stopped?" she asked.  
  
Shrugging, the older man frowned. "I have no clue whatsoever..."  
  
Mimiru suddenly went up and touched Bear's hand. "Bear...during those times when you were upset...not about Tsukasa, but was it you're son?" she asked. Smiling, Bear looked out the window, "It was no big deal...he and me, we just didn't get along after his mother and sister died...i know why though...That I will save for another day."  
  
Seeing this as a chance, BT looked at the clock and talked outward, "Should we make lunch? I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry." Everyone nodded and smiled nervously as a series of growls came from their stomachs, including BT's.  
  
After lunch, only Mimiru and Tsukasa were the last ones eating. BT had left, while Bear went to his room again. The two girls talked aimlessly about the night and their girl talk. Mimiru laid her head on the table and smiled, "I wonder if Bear feels lonely being the only guy here..." she said out of the blue.  
  
Tsukasa giggled, "Maybe he does. But I don't think he would want to adopt more kids...right?" she said. Mimiru shrugged and said, "He's been in there for a while...I'll brb." With that said, Mimiru got up and left, peeking into Bear's room where she saw him, a head-like set on and the computer on. She sighed and left, "He's in 'The World.'"  
  
"Oh? Maybe he wants to find out what that Amulet was that you threw at him," Tsukasa giggled. Mimiru shot her a glare and then smiled, "I'm gonna get on after I finish watching my show..." she said, the younger girl nodding.  
  
: Inside 'The World':  
  
Bear sat in the forest area, looking down at the amulet in his hand. Inside of the stone, was a picture of a little girl, in a long white dress with a sun hat on, the wind almost blowing it off. 'How is it possible for a picture of her to end up in a game...?' Bear thought, his eyes showing sadness within their golden shade of colour.  
  
"Ami..." a small drop of water fell upon the amulet, followed by a few more. Rubbing his arm over his eyes, Bear sighed deeply, 'This is giving me such a headache...' he sighed again and jumped down from the tree, placing the amulet around his neck. He took a step, just as a wind started to pick up, he looked around. "What the...?"  
  
All around him, 'The World' seemed to have pulled itself into a swirling madness aura. He looked to the center and stared, there a little girl with blonde brown hair stood giggling, her eyes covered by darkness. Bear's eyes widened as clear blue lines ran through him, he felt himself fall to the ground, the lines fading away and the girl disappearing, giggling.  
  
: Half an Hour later:  
  
Mimiru jumped across the pillars, waiting for Tsukasa to hurry up, the younger girl having a tough time jumping. "Come on! The last e-mail I got from Bear was just a while ago, it was kinda quick, I think something might've happened!" Mimiru huffed, jumping the rest of the way and landing just in front of the forest area.  
  
After Tsukasa finally got off the pillars, the duo ran into the area, yelling out their friend's name. Mimiru jumped up to one of the trees and looks around, her eyes landing on a character unconscious on the ground, not moving at all. Her eyes widened as she jumped down, "BEAR!" she cried, running over, Tsukasa not far behind.  
  
Lifting his head up and onto her lap, she looked down at him. He was deleted, or game froze. He was just normally unconscious. "What happened to you..." she whispered, then looked down at the amulet. "Is that the problem?" she asked herself, reaching over and looking at the picture of the little girl. 'Wait...isn't that...' Tsukasa gasped and ran over, "WHAT HAPPENED?!?" she demanded.  
  
Mimiru shook her head and placed her hand over Bear's forehead. "Come on, let's just get out the game for a while," she murmured just as Bear's game body disappeared. Mimiru and Tsukasa logged out and ran to his room.   
  
The doctor looked over Bear as the two girls' waited outside the room. They both had stained tears on their faces. A noise came from the other side of the hall as two more people looked over at them, BT and Sabaru. Tsukasa ran over to Sabaru and cried into her embrace, the disabled girl doing her best to hold Tsukasa up. Mimiru looked over at BT and shook her head, "We don't know anything yet..." she whispered.  
  
BT frowned and looked through the Critical Room door and sighed. "What happened to him?" she asked. Mimiru shrugged sadly and lowered herself against the wall, "I think something happened in 'The World' but I don't think it was a virus..." she shuddered. BT frowned deeper, "Let's hope not..."  
  
Soon after the doctor came out with a sad smile on his face. "He'll be fine, just that he needs hours of rest. It seems that his mind is jumbled up, so it causes tiredness and withdraws from everything and anything. He may have to stay here a extra night just to be sure, we have a room where Patient's family or friends can stay the night, would you like me to show you where it is?" he asked, leading a hand.  
  
BT nodded at Mimiru, Sabaru and Tsukasa, as they all followed the doctor. BT on the other hand, entered the dimly lit room and sat down in the chair, placing her hand over Bear's. "What happened to you..." she whispered, her eyes trailing to a pendant on the side table. She picked it up and frowned, "This is a Holy Amulet from 'The World'...how did...bring to our world..." she thought about it and placed it back on the table.  
  
Her thoughts drifted. "Hey..." a tired voice said from in front of her, making BT look up into Bear's half opened eyes. She sighed and placed her hand on his forehead, "What happened to you..." she asked calmly.  
  
Bear shook his head slowly, "I don't...I don't remember." He blinked his eyes and moved his hand up to rub them, BT watched as he closed his eyes again, breathing a deep sigh.  
  
"It's alright, you just get some rest...maybe something happened to you like it did to Genki, slight memory loss...but it couldn't have been Tsukasa's guardian, could it?" she said.  
  
Bear shifted in his bed and rolled over facing her, "I...It wasn't the guardian, I'm sure of it. I think it was human, or at least the ghost of one..." he sighed and pulled the blankets over him more. BT smiled, "I'll look it up in the BBS, you just lie here alright. We'll be staying here tonight because the girl's are very worried about you, "she said, getting up and walking over to the computer that was placed in the room.  
  
She clicked and looked onto the BBS, Bear moving his eyes to look at her. "What did you find?" he asked.  
  
Outloud BT spoke, "Sighting by various people, staring with a little girl no younger then7 in a ghost like shape. The girl smiled, but then mysteriously disappears from sight, 'The World' suddenly out of wack in that area. Until further notice, 'The World' will be shutdown from July 21 to July 25. Please bear with us, thank you. BBS" she shut down the sight and looked at Bear, who was staring in front of him with slight shock.  
  
'That little girl...'  
  
"Bear? Do you remember anything now?" she asked him.  
  
Bear closed his eyes and lowered his head into the pillow, 'So, something else is going on as well...' he thought, as BT asked again walking over. He smiled slightly, "I think it might be Ami..." he said outloud.  
  
BT's eye widened. "But...you're daughter is dead isn't she?" she asked, using her words carefully as she spoke.  
  
Feeling a pang run through his chest, Bear kept quiet, instead he closed his eyes in thought, 'Was it really Ami...but...why, I'm so confused. What happened, why did she suddenly appear out of nowhere in a game...how and why...why...' he put a hand to his forehead and sat up rubbing it, BT frowned and walked over.  
  
She placed her hands on his own and smiled, "The doctor said you need to rest, why don't you do so and I'll wait here till you fall asleep." Bear looked at her with a side glance and at the floor, he lay back down and closed his eyes again, rolling over, his back facing the now seated BT. The woman smiling as he did so.  
  
'I really wonder, if that little girl that has been sighted...is she really Bear's daughter, or is it the imagination of a man who lost his child, being the only one to whom had survived...I'll need to do some of my own searching, besides, I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing this for someone else now...I'm doing it for my friend...' she thought, getting up and sitting on the bed, putting her hand by Bear's brown hair and running through it.  
  
'Just a friend...'   
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!" a child no older then 8 yelled out, scratching at the hand that grasped onto her wrists. Another series of yells and then hits sounded through out the halls, the little child falling to the ground, crying loudly while holding onto her arm and her face.  
  
"That'll give you reason not to meddle in Orphanage choosing affairs. IS that right?!?" an older man yelled out, pointing to a room with a black door. "Room, go! NOW!" he commanded as the little girl got up and ran, crying into the room and locking the door shut in the darkness.  
  
The child cried her knees up by her chest her face buried in her arms. "I...I WANNA G-GO HOME!" she shouted, sobbing as if desperate. The face of the child was covered in light as she looked up, "GET AWAY!" she yelled, covering her face, looking up, the person not moving she blinked, the visions becoming blurry. 'Who're you...?'  
  
The person held out their hand, smiling, but the darkness covered their eyes and face except for that warm smile. The girl blinked away her tears and pulled out her hand, reaching toward the other hand, 'I wanna go home...' she thought again and again.   
  
Tsukasa stood outside of the hospital, the snow falling onto her heavy coat she wore. It was now getting close to December and it had already started snowing. Sabaru wheeled up behind her and sighed, "Isn't it cold out here Tsukasa? Maybe you should go back inside?" the older girl asked, raising her glasses more.  
  
"I will...i just want to see...if anything happens." Without notice, Tsukasa knelt in the snow and put her hands under it. "Is this what happens when you die...you feel all cold, and you don't know what's going to happen next?" she asked, uncertain crying in her voice.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Sabaru looked down at Tsukasa. "What do you mean? You don't really believe Bear is going to die!" she said a bit loud.  
  
Whipping around, Tsukasa shook her head quickly. "NO! I don't believe that at all! I just...what if something happens...I'm scared...will something happen just like it is underneath the snow? Cold and sorrowful... Lonely and unforgiving as the harsh winter sun...what will happen..." she muttered, warm tears stinging her cold peach cheek, Sabaru shaking her head sadly.   
  
OKAY! Please tell me how it is so far once again! I am going to ask if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me, I'm always open for them. Teehee. Anyway, please review and thank you very much for it. And I am soooo very sorry for Bear fans (Whom I am one) I HATE being mean to my favorites...okay! ^^ Please, review and thank ya all! 


	3. Promises: A Broken Soul

Hey everyone! Just to tell ya, I'm gonna have two new characters enter today. Keep you're eyes peeled Oki ^^. I own one of them while my friend owns the other, please sit back and enjoy for what I have in store for my little friends ^^ looks down at .Hack//Sign cast* Hehe.   
  
Chapter 3: Promises... A Broken Soul  
  
"You promise to take it easy? And you'll rest whenever we tell you to? And-" Mimiru felt a hand cover her mouth. Bear looked down at her with a weird look, "Enough...please..." he muttered, and kept walking, his hands back in his trenchcoat pockets. Mimiru grumbled and crossed her arms over her heavy-coated covered chest, smirking in the process.  
  
Tsukasa giggled and walked beside BT who was smiling to herself, 'He must be very glad to get out of that room...' she thought.   
  
"Mimiru! Please, find me! I don't wanna be alone in here!!" cried the little girl who was curled up in the corner.  
  
Mimiru shot up out of bed, her eyes wide. "Asumi..." she whispered out, flipping away the covers and jumping out of the bed, getting changed quickly.  
  
She opened her door and ran down the hall and into Bear's room, shaking him. "Come on! Come on! Wake up old man!" she cried, "I need you to drive me to St.Herica Orphanage! COME ON!" she cried louder, pushing him off of the bed.  
  
Bear who was wide-awake now, sat down on his bike and waited for Mimiru to hop on. He then took off, keeping his eyes directly on the night-coloured road. "Why are we going there...in the middle of the night?" he asked, his voice loud enough over the engine. Mimiru lowered her head and put her forehead on his back, "Please...we just have to get there quick..." she whispered.  
  
Bear frowned and nodded, "Alright..."  
  
Mimiru jumped off of the bike and ran toward the door, knocking on the continuously. Bear got off and looked up at the building, "kinda creepy eh?" he mumbled to himself and walked up by Mimiru. "Need some help?" he asked, seeing the younger girl nod frantically. Nodding Bear took a few steps back and with one tackle, knocked the door free of its hinges. Mimiru didn't hesitate and ran all the way up the forty stairs, Bear closely behind her.  
  
"Asumi!" Mimiru yelled, opening door after door. "Bear! I'm looking for a little girl around 8, if you see someone like her, please!! Help her!" she cried, running past him and down the stairs to a different room.  
  
Bear blinked slowly and stared. "Where should I begin?" he mumbled, turning and starting to walk to the next floor.  
  
Mimiru ran along the barred windowed doors, tears streaking down her face. 'Asumi! Come on kid!' she screamed inside of her mind.  
  
Bear walked down the corridors and stopped right in front of a locked door, black inside and crying heard from it. "Huh?" he walked up to it and tried opening it.  
  
He heard a yelp from a small girl as he tried going in. 'Damnit, its locked...' his mind hissed. He rammed against the door once again, it not breaking until three tries after. He felt small hands bang against his chest as he stopped, a little girl crying and trying her hardest to hurt him. "Hm..."  
  
He knelt down and held onto the child's swinging hands, she shivering. "L-let me go!! I want MIMIRU!!!" she bawled. He put on a sad face and picked up the little crying girl, "Mimiru is downstairs, now if you stay still, we can get to her?" he told the child, whom now was waving her arms around and screaming. She stopped at the name Mimiru.  
  
"M-Mimiru is here?" she asked, her tone quieting down as she saw the man's kind face in the small light out of the room.  
  
Bear nodded and began to walk down the stairs, the little girl known as Asumi cuddled up and clinging to his trench coat. She was sobbing now, her tears running down her cheeks and she watched him go down the stairs, calling out Mimiru's name. The brown headed girl stopping right in front of Bear, who was now holding an unconscious child in his arms. Mimiru gasped and ran over.  
  
"ASUMI!" she cried, cradling the girl in her own airs and pushing away her bangs. "Bear, can she please stay with us at our home...please...?" Mimiru begged.  
  
Smiling, the older man nodded, having the young child handed back to him as the two walked outside to the bike. Once riding again, Bear asked over his shoulder, "Who is she anyway?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Mimiru smiled. "She's my little sister...Asumi..." Bear smiled.   
  
Bear and Mimiru had gotten back to the house at around 2:00 am. Mimiru calmly asked Bear if her sister could sleep in his bed, which to Bear agreed and crashed on the couch already snoring lightly away. Putting her little sister in the big bed, Mimiru lay down right beside her and sighed softly. 'Your safe now Asumi...' her mind whispered.  
  
: Morning:  
  
"Hm..." Asumi opened her eyes slowly ass he focused them around the room and bed she slept in. "W-where am i...?" she quietly whispered sitting up and holding the sheets closer to her. She looked down at her clothes, the ones from the night before and sighed. "That's right...that tall man and Mimiru, they...wait, there are they?!?" she hopped out of the bed and walked to the door, opening it and looking both ways. "This is a big house..." she murmured.  
  
Taking small steps she walked toward the kitchen, and stopped just by the couch where Bear was still sleeping on his side facing the back of the couch. Asumi looked down at him and then up at Mimiru's smiling face, "Good morning Asumi," she said happily, pulling her little sister into a hug.  
  
Asumi hugged back looked up at Mimiru, "Um...M-Mimiru...who is that man?" she peeped.  
  
Looking over to Bear Mimiru smiled, "That's the man who found you, and more or likely will adopt you. He is called Arion, but we call him Bear. And this is, "Mimiru said, pointing over to Tsukasa. "That's Tsukasa, she's Bear's adopted daughter."  
  
Tsukasa smiled at Asumi and waved, "Hi!" she giggled.  
  
Asumi shyly waved back. "Hi..." she mumbled, walking over to the part of the couch that wasn't taken and sat down.  
  
She looked down at the papers and articles on the coffee table in front of her and blinked. "Is he a reporter?" she asked Mimiru who was in the kitchen. Mimiru shook her head, "Nope. He's a novelist, and a very well liked one at that too!" she smiled, flipping some pancakes. Asumi nodded and looked down at Bear's sleeping form, 'He looks...like a daddy...' she whispered in her mind and placed a hand on his hand.  
  
Suddenly the door swung open, BT furiously yelling, "BEAR! Where are you! BEAR!!" she yelled loud enough to wake Bear up, making him fall off the couch.  
  
Sitting up, Bear rubbed his head. "What, what?!?" he flinched, looking up at the angry BT.  
  
She towered him with her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. "AND WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?!?" she yelled, her green eyes gleaming.  
  
"I...I was sleeping, why are you so mad?" he asked standing up and looking at her, Asumi sitting on the couch looking between the two. BT glared at him and turned her back, "You were suppose to go to that meeting this morning at the CC. I can't believe you forgot!!" she yelled, turning back to him.  
  
Bear raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Its just the CC group...its not they need me there..." he muttered stretching and yawning, making BT red in the face. She walked up to the wall and took off a piece of paper and waved it in his face, "THIS is the invitation! YOU were suppose to go no matter what!" she screamed, throwing it in his face and leaving.  
  
Bear grabbed the paper and walked out of the room and out the door following quickly. He lightly grabbed BT by the arm and pulled her back, "How could I know. I was asleep, I was helping a girl find her sister, I say that is reason enough to not go!" he growled, trying hard to keep his voice steady.  
  
BT grabbed her arm away from Bear's loose grip, then slapped him hard in the face, enough to make him take a step back, a red stinging mark on the right side of his face. He slowly looked at her; his eyes surprised and hurt, "BT...?"  
  
"They are opening 'the world' sooner...if you were there they would leave it alone for another month...and also. Which is more important, that child or millions of children who might go into Pain, suffering or even a coma because of that little girl that looks like you're DEAD DAUGHTER!" BT yelled even louder and turned, walking swiftly down the steps.  
  
Bear stood shocked, staring at BT's leaving form while grey rain clouds blew overhead. A downpour erupting from the sky, soaking him very quickly. Up by the top windows, Mimiru and Tsukasa stared out, Asumi at the bottom looking out with sad gazes.  
  
"Poor Bear...This is my fault..." Mimiru whispered, backing up and lowering against the wall. Tsukasa frowned and looked down at her, "Come on. It's BT's fault! She shouldn't have said a thing; she's just an old woman! Plus, its you're little sister, she's just a kid..." Tsukasa murmured, placing a hand on Mimiru's shoulder.  
  
Asumi watched as Bear started walking inside the house then shut the door. Running down she looked down at him as he passed soaking wet. "Um...BEAR!" she shouted out, running down the stairs and grabbing his hand. He looked down at the little girl.  
  
"Yes?" he asked his voice sounding tired.  
  
Asumi hesitated for a minute then looked up, "Who was that lady? And why was she yelling?" she asked, a childish accent in her voice. Bear had to smile at that make a sad face, "I forgot to do something this morning Asumi..." he sighed, patting her head and walking into his room.  
  
Bear took off his wet shirt and threw it in the clothes box and sat his bed, rubbing his temples. "My day had to start bad...didn't it..." he sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling. He looked over to the computer and smirked, "Might as well start typing out those chapters..." he mumbled, getting up and turning on the computer.   
  
: Afternoon:  
  
"Whew, DONE!" Bear stretched and walked into the kitchen and took out a glass and poured some coke into it, while also pouring a tiny bit of Bacardi into it. "Can't hurt to have a bit...hehe" he grinned and put the glass to his lips, drinking it. He set it down and looked around the house; no one was there.  
  
"Where is everyone?" he asked the air, but received no reply. The side of his face still stun slightly as he placed a hand on the red mark. He finished his drink and walked over to the TV turning it on the sports soccer channel. "Sigh...its so boring now...I don't have to work until..." he muttered as he looked up at the calendar on the side of the room and let out a groan, "Sunday...that four days from now..." he sighed heavily and stood up again, turning off the TV and walked to the door, taking his jacket and going outside for a walk.  
  
"Something to do to clear my mind..." he muttered, the cold winter air blowing past.  
  
Mimiru, Tsukasa and Asumi walked inside the house and took off their jackets. Tsukasa walked to Bear's bedroom door and knocked, "Bear? Bear we're back from the mall! Hey..." she opened the door and blinked slowly. "Uh, I think he went for a walk I guess..."  
  
"He went for a walk?" Mimiru asked, hanging up Asumi's clothes in her little sister's new room. Tsukasa nodded, and looked out the window. "I hope he doesn't get caught in the blizzard that's coming..." she whispered, Mimiru cast a glance at her friend and sighed, "Knowing the old' man. He probably will!" she grinned.  
  
Asumi walked into the room as Mimiru said this and cast a worried glance out the window. Very quietly, she jumped back into her large heavy jacket and slipped out the door. She ran down the snow-covered stairs and down the pathway following a trail where some now slightly covered footsteps were heading.  
  
Asumi ran and stopped, breathing heavily as puff's of air rose from her mouth. 'Where could Papa be?' she thought, running over by the ice and slipping onto it, falling on her stomach and face. "EEK!" she cried out, flinching as she sat up. She started sobbing and rubbing her now red and cold face.  
  
She tried standing and slipped, landing hard on her bottom. "Owchy..." she cried, trying to get up again, only slipping more and more times.  
  
Trying once more, she fell backward, landing into opening arms of someone tall. It had started snowing as she looked up, "Papa..." she muttered. Bear looked down at Asumi and lifted her up, walking onto the soft ground and setting her down, kneeling in front of her, adjusting her coat. "What are you doing out here, its late. Where's Mimiru?" he asked.  
  
Asumi lowered her head and shook it. "She's at home...I went alone to find you Papa..." she muttered. Bear looked at her with slightly widened eyes, 'Papa?' he thought, before the little girl cuddled up in a hug against him. Bear felt how cold she was and frowned, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her, picking her up.  
  
"Don't come after me when I go for walks alone. Okay Asumi? Jeez...you're freezing..." he muttered, quickly walking toward the house again.  
  
Up by the trees, a person sat on a branch looking down at the two. His brown hair swayed in the wind as his cold eyes stared at the two passing under him. His frown turned into a slight smile as Bear told Asumi a small joke, the two entering the house. The man disappeared.  
  
When they entered the house, Mimiru scolded Asumi while Bear and Tsukasa watched from the side.   
  
OKAY OKAY! I have no clue why I called it 'Promises a Broken Soul.' I will find out! ^^ *Holds fist up in triumph * ANYWAY, thank you to all those who have been reviewing, you are my inspiration and goodnight woot! Expect another chappie up! ^^ 


	4. Worlds Child

I really hoped everyone liked Chapter 3. Anyway, there is more to come right now! Wondering whom the mysterious character is? Hehe well read and find out!   
  
Chapter 4: Worlds Child  
  
Out of nowhere, Bear coughed loudly as he sat reading the newspaper in the kitchen. He took a glass of water and drank from it, after rubbing his throat. 'Must have caught something...' he thought. He turned the page and sighed taking another sip of water, 'First the girl who resembles Ami, a fight with BT...now a frickin' cough...my days are sucking a lot...' he continued thinking as he flipped the page once more coughing.  
  
Mimiru ran past him quickly, stopping just to drop her bag and give a piece of paper to Bear while running into her room. Bear blinked, "Uh..." he picked up the piece of paper and grinned just as Tsukasa and Asumi came in. "Did you two get good marks as well?" he asked, his voice slightly ruff.  
  
Asumi giggled and reached up to the table and placed a paper down smiling. "Yup! Mimiru is anxious to teach me about 'The World' papa! Tsukasa is gonna help too!" she giggled again and ran off into Mimiru's room.  
  
Tsukasa smiled and gave him her paper. "I got ok, but that's it. Um, are you feeling okay Bear? Since yesterday night you've been coughing an awful a lot." She sat beside him in the other chair and took a cookie, putting it in her mouth and looking at him.  
  
Grinning slightly, Bear shrugged. "Just a normal cough, nothing to worry about Tsukasa. Go ahead, I think I hear Asumi yelling for you...heheh," he laughed a bit and pushed Tsukasa away as all three girls were in the room.   
  
Mimiru placed the goggles on her eyes and Asumi's eyes, as did Tsukasa. All three of them sat on chairs by the computer she had and were mind warped into 'The World'.  
  
Opening her eyes Asumi gasped all around her. "WOW! Look at this place!" she awed, twirling around in a circle. She stopped and looked at Mimiru and Tsukasa who had they're game characters already in play, she looked down at herself and gasped.  
  
She was wearing a knee high like shirt that was black and blue with a light blue tie around her waist holding it together. She wore black like boots and a long spear like weapon was placed beside her with two blades formed together to make one big blade at the end. She looked down at the digitized water and smiled. Her hair was sort of spiked like Mimiru's only it was a dark type of blue. The markings on her face resembled holed triangles on her cheeks and forehead, which were lights blue. Her eyes glowed a silvery colour as well.  
  
"Mimiru! This is so cool!" she giggled, hugging her sister.  
  
Mimiru looked down at Asumi, then at her weapon. "Well, it looks like you're a Long Arm type huh?" she smiled, and patted the girl on her head. Asumi giggled and ran over to her weapon, holding it, her face glowing.  
  
"Well, I say we try and conquer a dungeon, how bout it Asumi?" Tsukasa smiled, her character looking the same, as before, only it was a girl version from the boy. Asumi nodded and ran to the left and stopped, then to the right and stopped, Mimru giggling. "Um...what way?" she asked, overly confused.  
  
Both Tsukasa and Mimru shook their heads and both pointed in the southeast direction. Asumi nodded and ran forward hitting a tall person and falling back with a whack. She cried out and rubbed her bottom. Mimiru ran over and picked up her sister, "Calm down Asumi. Even though it said you can't feel anything in the game, they sure have made it so you can feel, ok? Now...YOU! How about you say you're sorry!" Mimiru glared at the tall person.  
  
The person turned around and smirked. He was around 5"7 his hair spiked and silver. His eyes were a bright green and in his hand he was holding a katana like weapon. Tsukasa walked forward and crossed her arms, "A Heavy Blade huh? You should be careful to not hit people, she's just a kid!" she told the taller player.  
  
The other player smirked and put his katana on his shoulder. "Then she should watch where she is going..." he said.  
  
Mimiru puffed up and shoved him. "Just leave us alone, alright!" she growled and led her little sister away by the dungeon, the man laughing.  
  
Tsukasa, Mimiru, and Asumi were already at the end of the easy dungeon. The three looked and faced one of the most ugliest things they saw, a weird...snail faces like monster who held a black stone in each of its 8 hands. Mimiru growled, "Lets get this over with..." Asumi raised her spear and sped forward the way Tsukasa had taught her. Since she was a Long Arm she was fast, and was able to attack from a long distance.  
  
Upon hitting the monster, Asumi slipped on the ground and jumped into the air, diving down and slashing right through the monster itself. She landed on the ground and sat on her bottom huffing and puffing; "I did it in one hit!" she giggled. Mimiru lowered her sword and grinned, "Wow. You've gone up by 5 levels already Asumi, very good for a beginner." Tsukasa nodded.  
  
Getting up, Asumi started walking away as she pocketed her winning. She was smiling big as she almost reached Mimiru and Tsukasa as a bright blue light appeared behind her. Turning around, and staring, Asumi gasped. There, standing in front of her was a little girl just about a year younger then she was. She wore a big sun hat, and had a smile on her face.  
  
Mimiru and Tsukasa walked up to Asumi and looked down at the little girl. "Hi, are you lost?" Tsukasa asked, smiling down at the little girl.  
  
The girl raised her head and looked up at the three, "Hi. I'm...Ami. Where is my daddy? I thought he'd be with you..." she frowned slightly, reaching into her pocket and holding out a blue glowing rose. "This is for him...I picked it in the fields!" she giggled.  
  
Asumi blinked and reached out for the flower, but not before Mimiru slapped it out of the girl's hand. The little girl Ami gasped and watched as the flower touched the ground. Her eyes shimmered with tears. Mimiru knitted her brows, "You're the one who hurt Bear! You're that little girl!" she growled, pushing Asumi behind her.  
  
Tears ran down the child's face. "Hurt...Bear? B-But...I wouldn't hurt daddy...I just want him to be with me..." she rubbed her eyes and fell onto her knees, letting out a loud spine shrilling scream, and huge blast of magic erupting from the ground and blowing back all three girls into the walls.  
  
Wincing as she got up, Tsukasa raised her staff and created a barrier. "She's gone nuts!" she uttered loudly as debris started hitting against the barrier, cracking it. "She's gonna kill us literally if she keeps this up!" Tsukasa hissed, holding her staff with two hands now.  
  
: IRL:  
  
Hearing an ear-piercing scream run though his mind, Bear doubled over in pain and fell onto the floor, grabbing his head. He let out a yell of pain as he collapsed into a heap on the floor, wincing with every breath he took and every movement he made.  
  
: 'The World':  
  
Another barrier felled upon the one Tsukasa held up, looking to her left she saw BT holding up her staff. Mimiru covered Asumi and looked at BT, "I thought...you didn't want to come back to 'The World'?" she asked the older wavemaster.  
  
She looked down at the three and frowned; "I was investigating..." she muttered and sent an energy attack from the barrier into the little girl, and then a swipe from someone else making the child disappear.  
  
BT and Tsukasa let down the barrier and looked at the other person. He was the same guy from before. "Well, nice to see you again ladies..." he smirked. Mimiru puffed up again and stuck out her tongue. "Well, I'm sure as not happy to see you!" she growled.  
  
"Touchy...Seeya around BT!" the man waved and jumped up, logging out.  
  
"BT, you know that guy?" Tsukasa asked. She nodded, "Yes. His name is...Sobke. I will see you when I log out..." she said just before she actually did log out. Mimiru sighed and looked up, "We have gotta tell Bear! Come on!" she and the other two girls logged out as well.   
  
"BEAR!BEAR!" Mimiru shouted, running down the hallway and stopped in front of the older man who was rubbing his temples. He looked and up and smiled, Mimiru noted how sickly he look for his face was pale and his features tired. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Taking a breath Tsukasa who was beside Mimiru explained to Bear what they had seen, BT listening behind them for Asumi let her in. Bear was now standing up and stared at the ground in deep though, "So...she was waiting for me? Why?" he asked his voice seemed quiet. Asumi muttered from where she stood, "A Blue glowing pretty flower! She wanted to give it to you!" she said.  
  
BT looked down at Asumi and shook her head, "She was going to try and kill you Bear. She already tried killing these three girls." Bear cast a sideways glance at BT and slowly shook his head, "Well, I wasn't online...so why should it matter now?" he said.  
  
BT took out a book and read some articles she had. "'BY word of the CCGroup, 'The World', which has been enhanced, will be taking place long before the month is over. It had begun today that we have seen no evidence the little child has shown its face online and hereby we are allowing players to go online once again and play. For those who have seen the little girl if online or IRL please contact the CCGroup...' The it says, 'Four people so far have fallen into Comas since 'The world' has come back online...we are still asking wither we should disband 'The World' or have our scientist explore and fix it completely. We shall have once again another vote...' Bear...Where's the note?" she asked, sounding prissy.  
  
Bear took out the sheet from his pocket and handed it to her, "Yah, I'll go. I have nothing to do on that day. Don't need to get all prissy in front of everyone..." he uttered.  
  
"Well just so you know, I'm going to hold onto this so you don't forget..." she flicked her blond hair and walked outside, putting up her umbrella and walking out into the rain, the streets mushy because of the water and snow combined.  
  
Bear's eyes have closed as he grumbled and walked over to the door once like before and went outside staring at BT. "Look...I'm sorry for what happened before...Can 't you just forget about it?" he asked, crossing his arms as the rain fell on him. BT turned and looked at Bear who was wet now, "Go under the deck so you don't get wet, I will see you tomorrow Bear..." she muttered as she started walking down the steps.  
  
Bear sighed heavily and nodded, suddenly a wave a dizziness took over him as he turned back to the door, his face suddenly becoming hot and his chest clenching tightly as a slight fever raged from within him. Before he knew it, he was on the wet ground, his eyes tightly closed as he started having a coughing fit.  
  
BT turned again as she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked over, "Did you say something el- Oh my god.BEAR!" she cried, throwing her umbrella and running back up looking down at the man. She yelled at the door and Mimiru and Tsukasa gasped at what they saw, BT yelled about helping her get him in, as Asumi watched shocked to see what happen.   
  
There! Chappie 4 done! ONCE AGAIN, I hope you all like it! Please review and thank you to all those who read my ficcy, you guys are the best! ^^ Anyway, have questions, just ask me! ^^ Expect another chappie up soon...hopefully, VERY SOON! ^^  
  
Torii 


	5. Pain and Fear

Okay! Once again, I have to thank all my reviewers! THANK YOU! ^^ * Laughs* Anyway, hehe. Now its time for the...what is it, 5th chappie already? Hehe, ok, time for the 5th chappie of my fic, got question, just ask me in your review or e-mail me personally! ^^ Seeya!   
  
Chapter 5: Pain and Fear  
  
Asumi sat down against the wall; her head rested on her knees as she stared at her wall in her room. "Is it because of that little girl that Bear is sick...?" she asked the air, receiving nothing in reply.  
  
A small knock came on the door as Mimiru and Tsukasa stepped in and looked at the younger girl. "Asumi? You okay?" Mimiru asked, sitting beside her sister and wrapping an arm around her. Asumi nodded and lowered her head even more, "W-will...will papa be okay?" she asked, Mimiru casting a small-saddened look at her.  
  
Tsukasa sat down on a chair and looked out the window. "Well, the doctor said it was a mild fever...he said it could get worse, but could even get better...he's resting right now. Asumi, don't worry! Bear be fine, the old man can get through anything, plus...its only a fever!" she stated.  
  
Nodding Mimiru got up and looked out the window. "One of is has to go in Bear's stead to the CC Corporation statement tomorrow...i think I'll go with BT, what do you think Tsukasa?" the older girl asked her friend.  
  
Smiling, Tsukasa nodded and stood up walking to the door. "I'm going to go tell BT that. Why don't you and Asumi get some rest ok?" she said as she left leaving the two sisters alone.  
  
Asumi felt small tears sting at her eyes as she lied down on her side while Mimiru covered her up with a thick quilt and laying down beside her. "Mimi-san...I'm scared..." she whispered to her older sister. Mimiru combed back some of Asumi's brownish blond bangs and sighed, "Its ok kiddo...don't worry so much..." she said to the little child assuring her that nothing would happen and even to herself as well.  
  
The two fell asleep soon after as it was now around 11:30 at night, Tsukasa walked into Bear's room quietly and looked at the doctor who was talking with BT. "What was that?" she asked, her eyes slightly wide.  
  
BT looked at Tsukasa and sighed deeply, she looked at the doctor who cleared his throat. "You're friend might have to go into the hospital...it seems the fever has gotten worse, and the only medication I can give him is the aspirin and some other stuff I left with Miss.BT here. IT could be a few days before he shows any sign of getting better, until then make sure you call me if it gets worse...good night." Nodding, BT escorted the man to the door and the shut it quietly and locked it, leaning against it.  
  
"This is getting out of hand, we must stop that child's rampage..." she murmured.   
  
Tsukasa sat down on Bear's bedside and looked down at him. He was lying on his side, breathing heavily with the blanket just slightly over his waist, the temperature of the room too much to bear for him. "Bear...i know you were eavesdropping..." she calmly said. She heard him chuckle gruffly as he looked over his shoulder, a very tired look on his face as sweat rolled down it.  
  
Tsukasa smiled softly and watched as Bear flipped over on his back, gasping in slightly. "Ah..."  
  
She placed a hand over his forehead and frowned, "You need to cool down..." she sternly said as she took a cloth and wet it with ice water, folding it and placing it on his forehead, a sigh escaping from his lips. This made Tsukasa relieved.  
  
"Thanks..." he mumbled.  
  
"Not a problem...well, I have to go to bed, BT will kill me if I stay in here any longer. I'll see you in the morning...ok?" she said, pulling the blanket he had by his waist up over his stomach, covering him fully. Closing his eyes Bear smiled slightly, "G'night..." he muttered. Smiling while she left, Tsukasa mumbled a goodnight to him and left.  
  
BT watched as Tsukasa went into her room and shut the door quietly, 'Maybe I've got it all wrong...maybe...'The World' should stay open so we can find that little girl...' she thought and walked over to the couch and sat down, looking at the scrambled papers on the coffee table. She picked them all up and started putting them into a nice pile, but something caught her eye. "Hm...What's this?" she whispered to herself, and held up a small journal like book.  
  
She looked at the cover, a picture of a family on it, Bear, a woman, a boy and a little girl on Bear's shoulders. Feeling she would regret it, BT opened the book, revealing some photographs and a small glowing blue rose that was wilted, and pressed. She gasped, 'It's the same one from when those three went in...' she turned the page showing Bear and the little girl in a flower field, the man holding up a blue rose to his daughter smiling, the girl seemed to be giggling.  
  
BT closed the book and placed it down on the table, "Is...The girl trying to get through to him, or is she just wanting to kill him..." she wondered, and sat on the couch.  
  
: Late Night:  
  
"Psst, Mimiru...hey..." a girl shook the sleeping Mimiru slightly, making her wake.  
  
"What is it Tsukasa...it's too early..." she moaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter. Tsukasa rolled her over and pointed to the door, "She went BACK into 'The World'!" she quietly said in a whisper.  
  
Mimiru bolted right up and gasped. "SHE WHAT!" loudly, before Tsukasa covered her mouth. "Shhhh!" she hushed her friend and sat on the bed, "We can't go into 'The World' I tried...we're like, block out. Asumi has to do it on her own to get out Mimiru..." she said sadly, Mimiru's eyes starting to water.  
  
"Asumi..." she whispered, clutching onto Tsukasa and crying inaudibly, the latter comforting her friend the best she could.  
  
: In 'The World': : Carmina Gadelica:  
  
"Wow...I haven't seen this part of this place before...mmf! I Can't let my mind wander, I have to find that little girl!" she stated and walking with her spear. 'I have to find that girl Ami...maybe that man Sobke can help...if I FIND him...eh...' she thought sadly and walked on the hard ground, making her way through the busy streets. Players were actually there, not caring about the strange findings of the little girl; they were all laughing and having a good time, forgetting the CCGroup.  
  
Asumi looked around slowly, seeing different players by the hundreds. 'How am I ever gonna find her...' she wondered thoughtfully.  
  
Just then a player landed on the stone ground, a small player at that. It was Ami, she knew it, so she ran forward while grasping the younger child and bolting with her long arm speed out of the place with more people.  
  
: Dun Loireag:  
  
The two ended up in another terminal full of flowers and hills of green. "Do you remember me...?" Asumi asked the girl staring up at her, the girl nodded sadly and tried backing away. "Wait...I'm not going to hurt you...I'm new to this, and I don't even know how to use a weapon, so please...just stay so we can talk?" she whispered softly while lowering her spear.  
  
Ami blinked her dark violet eyes and sadly smiled, "You'll...listen to me?" she asked.  
  
Nodding and smiling brightly, Asumi grinned, "Of course! Maybe I can get Bear here sometime...," she said, careful not to say 'papa'.  
  
This made Ami smile, "Daddy! He'll come when you tell him I still have the flower!" she giggled, pointing at the field while glowing blue roses sprouted up, the field becoming wonderfully beautiful. Asumi smiled broadly, "Its so pretty!" she giggled.  
  
Nodding, Ami picked one and held it out to Asumi. "Can you take this to my daddy...?" she said, holding it near her face and smiling. Asumi started to reach out but then retracted, "Before I do anything...can you tell me something...who is causing all those attacks on the players and your daddy...?" she said.  
  
Ami blinked, "A-attacks..." she scratched her cheek in thought, "Players falling into Comas right, I read it on one of the board in that big place with water! But, I don't know...who you're looking for..."  
  
"Well, in the reports claim its you who's causing it. I don't believe it till I see it, so I'm not accusing you, that's why I came, I wanted to find out," she told the little girl in front of her.  
  
"Daddy..." Ami let the blue rose fall the floor and clutched her hands together under her chin, almost in lost thought. Asumi frowned, "You don't remember...do you..." she sighed, and looked at the flowers.  
  
'If she doesn't know anything how am I going to find out...If she does know about the attacks...she remember Bear and wants to give him the flower...might...might as well...' she thought and picked up the fallen rose and held it, smiling at Ami. "I'll give it to him, okay?" she said. Ami looked up and smiled, "THANKYOU!" she giggled, jumping up and hugging Asumi, the girl gasping out.  
  
An electric like feeling zoomed throughout Asumi, her eyes wide as she felt her first experience of data-drain. Ami let go and gasped, "Oh god...oh god...what did I do!!" she cried.  
  
Asumi kneeled on the floor and felt her heath lower closely to zero, only to stop at 15. Ami looked at her hands and then gave a confused and scared look at Asumi. "I-I'm sorry...i never knew...please...get a different flower, if Daddy touches it...he'll..." she cried and dissipated crying through the ground.  
  
Asumi dropped the flower and looked at her hands. "I was almost deleted...Ami...she doesn't know it, but she's...she's a virus..." she sadly said, feeling she had lost a friend to something. She tiredly stood up, the new effects of the world taking place as she winced and walked over to a flower that Ami told her, she picked up the glowing blue rose one for herself, and one for Bear. Then logged out.  
  
: Asumi's Room:  
  
The young girl pulled off her headset and put two blue roses on her desk and sighed. "What am I gonna tell them..." Asumi sighed while small tears filled her eyes, she got up from the chairs and took the flowers, walking quietly outside to see BT on the couch asleep she walked to her sister's room and looked in, Mimiru was asleep, while Tsukasa was on the computer, not noticing Asumi.  
  
Shutting the door Asumi made her way to Bear's room and opened the door, went inside and closed it. She looked up and saw the man staring at her sitting up with a pencil in his hand and papers on his lap. She blinked, "Shouldn't you...be asleep?" she asked him with confusion.  
  
Bear had been caught. He grinned slightly and asked her the same thing; the two had a small laugh. Asumi walked over while Bear cleared the papers so she could sit down. "Um...I went back...into 'The World'...I hope your not mad at me papa..." she whispered while lowering her head.  
  
Bear sighed, "I thought you weren't suppose to go back into it...but...why?" he asked.  
  
Asumi took a deep breath and looked at him, "I met Ami," she saw the surprised but also hurt look in his eyes. She continued, "I had a one on one talk with her...and I found out a few things too. One, "she held out her hand with a blue glowing flower in it, "she is able to make these flowers in the world...Two, I also found out she doesn't know she's a virus..." she whispered.  
  
Bear's eye widened, as he looked down at the flower, "Don't worry. She was going to give me one, but when I took it and she hugged me all happy, I got a bit data-drained, but I'm okay. She was really sad when she did, so she asked me to pick a different flower..." she said and placed it in his hand.  
  
He held it up and frowned. "I think...we should go back in...without the other knowing. You know a lot now...and I don't want anyone else hurt. Maybe she's just trying to do something through a game...i don't know."  
  
"Ok...umm, an I sleep in here, Tsukasa and Mimiru would get mad if they found out I went into 'The World'..." she said and looked at the ground.  
  
Bear smiled tiredly, "Don't worry. I won't say a thing." Asumi giggled and jumped on the other side of him, curling up like a little young 5 year old and fell asleep. Bear smiled and grabbed another blanket, putting it over her as she lay down at stared at the ceiling, his fever still raging. 'What are you trying to do Ami...what are you trying to tell me...' he thought before falling asleep.   
  
OKAIES! Sorry it took soooo long to update. Hope you liked that chappie. Anyhoo, next chappie will take another while, cuz I'm busy on my ORG fic, 'Cry of the Eclipse' Its looong. ANYHOO, please review and thankyou to all those who have already! ADIOS! 


	6. Sunrise for the World

Okay! I just got a big boost for my ficcies. Now, to start and Finish chappie 6 of my .hack//SIGN fic! PLEASE ENJOY!  
  
  
Chapter 6: Sunrise for the World  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Hmm..." opening his eyes Bear looked over his shoulder and  
stared at the door absently. The door moved again from another  
knock, he didn't move only rolled over onto his back and let out  
a huge tired sigh. He was really tired; the fever was really  
making an imprint on his mind and body, his insides on fire as  
his face was.  
  
Asumi opened her eyes hearing footsteps leave, she sat up and  
stretched, then looked down at Bear. His eyes were closed and he  
looked like he was sleeping, but she saw how red his cheeks were  
and saw the small beads of sweat fall down his face. 'Poor  
papa...' she put a hand on his forehead and frowned, but smiled  
slightly as Bear sighed.  
  
"You awake?" she whispered.  
  
He nodded, but frowned slightly, wincing slightly. Asumi gave a  
worried look and hoped out of the bed, and put her blanket on  
him while rushing out of the room and zooming pass BT and  
Tsukasa.  
  
'What the...' Tsukasa watched as Asumi grabbed a bowl, poured  
freezing cold water into it and rushed back, not spilling, into  
Bear's room.  
  
"His fever must be getting worse...," BT said, walking to the  
room. Tsukasa opened Mimiru's door and snapped her fingers,  
"She's here Mimiru..." she said smiling at the girl staring at  
her. Mimiru mouth gaped open, "When did she get out of the  
world?" she gasped, standing quickly up.  
  
Tsukasa shrugged at her friend and smiled. "I don't know."  
  
BT opened the door and smiled at what she saw, Asumi was  
kneeling by Bear's bedside and was putting the cloth into the  
water, then putting it on his forehead. He opened his eyes and  
smiled slightly, 'Thanks Asumi...' he mentally said, his throat  
parch dry. She walked back to the kitchen and took a glass and  
filled it with spring water, then walked into the room smiling  
down at the two.  
  
"How's he doing Asumi?" the blond woman asked.  
  
Asumi looked up and sadly frowned, "It looks like papa is  
getting worse..." she said softly, knowing Bear was asleep  
again, not able to hear them. BT lowered herself onto her knees  
and patted Asumi on the head, "Don't loose any hope that he'll  
get better ok..." she said softly. Asumi nodded quietly and  
looked at BT, "Do you love papa?" she asked out of the blue.  
  
BT gasped and stood quickly up, looking at Bear then at Asumi, taking the little girl's hand and taking her out of the room and into the living room. "Why do you think that?" she asked.  
  
Asumi stared. "W-well...um...i dunno..." she blushed looking down at the ground. "But do you?"  
  
Sighing BT kneeled down again and smiled softly. "I do as a friend, I love him as a friend. Nothing more Asumi..." she said. Asumi sighed, "He needs someone..." she muttered, turning and going back into the room, leaving BT staring. 'Childish...'  
  
Not knowing two young girls spying, BT left the room and went into the kitchen. Mimiru gasped; "Did you see, what I just did!" she giggled, showing herself from their hiding spot. Tsukasa nodded and smiled brightly, "I think BT really does like Bear!" she exclaimed giggling. Nodding Mimiru looked around the corner at Bear's bedroom door; 'Asumi's been awful closer to him.'  
  
"Mimiru, what's up?" Tsukasa asked, blinking her violet eyes and the older girl stared at the door. Mimiru smiled, "Nothing. Hey, how 'bout we go to the corner store, we can get BT and Asumi something, and maybe gets some medicine for Bear, I looked around and the rest was used yesterday."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "Good idea, I'll go tell BT." Turning, Tsukasa went off to tell BT where they were going.  
  
In the meantime, Mimiru opened the door to Bear's room and walked in quietly, seeing the small sized Asumi wiping his hot face. Sighing she looked up at Mimiru, "It's gotten worse..." she whimpered slightly as tears formed in her eyes. Frowning sadly, Mimiru walked over and looked down at Bear's sleeping form.  
  
"He'll get better Asumi, just keep hoping. Anyway, I came to tell you, me and Tsukasa are going to go to the corner store to get some medicine, can you be a big girl and help Bear out while we're gone? If something happens BT is here..." she smiled softly and patted her little sister on the head.  
  
Asumi nodded. "Uh-huh!"  
  
With that said, Mimiru left, waving goodbye to her little sister, she got her coat and put on her dark purple and black shoes and waited for Tsukasa who came walking up already ready. "Lets go!" she smiled while Tsukasa opened the door and the two walked out.  
  
"Brr..." Mimiru covered her arms, "sure is getting colder..." she shivered and walked beside Tsukasa. "So...did BT say what type of medicine we have to get?" she asked.  
  
Tsukasa shook her head, "No, but we need to get something that can help Arion with his fever..." she said. Mimiru blinked, "Didn't he ask you to call him Bear?" she mumbled. Giggling Tsukasa waved a finger in the air, "I use his real name outside the house and when he's with us!" she giggled again.  
  
Mimiru laughed out, then accidentally bumped into someone, who grasped her arm to keep her from falling. "Sorry! Are you alright miss?" a young man's voice said as he stood there. The young man stood about 5"8 and had dark brown hair and green eyes. "Miss?" he asked again.  
  
"Oh...OH! I'm sorry, thankyou very much...um, bye!" she waved as she snapped out of her staring reverie. She caught up with Tsukasa and smiled softly, "Sorry..."  
  
Tsukasa nudged her, "What's this, you're blushing Mimiru!" she giggled.  
  
The man looked behind him and narrowed his eyes in confusion. 'Mimiru...that girl...'  
  
In a matter of minutes they were at the corner store. While Tsukasa went off to find the medicine, Mimiru went off to find some stuff to bring home for everyone.  
  
Tsukasa looked through the different types of medicines and sighed, "They're all for colds and coughs..." she mumbled walking to the till, "Um, excuse me, but...d you have any medicine for a fever?" she asked the woman at the till. The woman smiled softly, "Yes, we just got it in...How many would you like?" she said.  
  
"How much are they?" Tsukasa answered back with her own question.  
  
The woman chuckled, "$6.80 no tax..." she smiled. Tsukasa looked in her wallet and counted over $20. "Ok, 2 please!" she thanked the woman who gave her a small bag with the medicine, just in time when Mimiru came up and place a few things on the counter, while she paid Tsukasa walked outside and stared up at the now snowy sky. 'Pretty...'  
  
She looked over and saw a 16-year-old standing with her mother, while tapping her foot impatiently. "MOTHER, come on!!!' the girl whined, as her mother was busy talking with a very old lady. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side and watched, the girl had dark brown hair and brown eyes from what she could tell, and was holding a bag with something inside.  
  
The woman thanked the older woman for some reason and then turned to her daughter. "Honey, I know you want to start that game as soon as possible. But please, try and calm down!" the mother said, waving her hand and took her daughter's hand as they walked all the way to a...LIMO. Tsukasa stared wide-eyed as the mother got in; the girl frowned sadly then looked up glancing at Tsukasa before going into the limo.  
  
Mimiru left the store and looked at Tsukasa, "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"I just had a very brief moment of saying hi..." she said, then walked beside Mimiru as the two girls continued back to Bear's house.  
  
"Was it a boy? " Mimru gasped. Tsukasa coughed, "NO! I came into eye contact with a rich girl across the street, that's all, she looked sad." Mimiru sighed, "Stop worryin' you dun' know the person, do you?" she giggled and swung around a pole, giggling some more.   
  
BT looked the small journal and sighed, "Maybe I should get his son to come back..." she mumbled, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand.  
  
Inside of Bear's room Asumi was sitting on the chair and typing things into the computer, searching for records or anything. 'There's gotta be something about that girl...!' her mind yelled. She knew it was going into other people's property, but she needed to know. Her eyes grazed the screen of the BBS in its newest update, she gasped.  
  
There in front of her was the full information. The reading said, 'Despite all cleaning and downloading virus protectors the CCC has no longer control of 'The World'. We have tried numerous shutdowns but to no avail. We strongly urge people not to go into the world, for Virus's are everywhere, and we cannot guarantee your safety, please stay with us for further updates.'  
  
"'The world'...what's Ami doing...other then that, what's making her do it..." Asumi wondered, clicking off the site and turning off the computer, twirling around in the big chair she sat in and looked at the door, people's voices heard. 'Mimiru and Tsukasa, they're back...'  
  
Upon thinking this, Tsukasa entered the room and smiled, while closing the door. "I got some medicine for him Asumi..." she quietly said and walked over kneeling on the ground while looking at the much younger girl. Asumi smiled brightly, "Yay!"  
  
Nodding, Tsukasa placed a hand on Bear's forehead and frowned, taking it away quickly. 'He's burning up badly...' she thought and looked in her bag, taking out a fairly large bottle and opened it, putting some of it into a small glass and shook Bear from his sleep, he opened up his eyes and stared at Tsukasa, "Hmm..."  
  
She showed him the medicine and smiled, the older man sitting up slightly as Tsukasa handed him the glass so he could drink from it. Asumi watched and then saw Bear lie down again, gasping out a bit as his back hit the soft covers. Tsukasa covered his body with the blankets and stood up and looked at Asumi, "He'll be fine for now. Why don't you go eat something ok..." she told the girl strictly. Asumi nodded and left the room, Tsukasa behind her. 'Sleep good now Bear...' she thought to herself.  
  
: Afternoon:  
  
'Ami...' Bear thought in his mind as he rolled over onto his side, pulling the blankets over his head more.  
  
: Dream:  
  
Bear stood staring on a hill of grass like it was in the morning at the sky, the sun just rising. He placed his hand on his hip, a sword there, the man looking down, "What the..." he gasped and stared down at himself, the light reflecting off. 'Am I really in the world...but...I'm asleep...h-how can this be!' he kneeled on the ground and stared at the sunrise.  
  
'Is it a coma...no...No I can hear everything around me, I can hear the four girls in the kitchen outside my room...' he held onto his head and closed his eyes tightly. "This isn't happening!!" he shouted loudly, sitting up in his bed and staring at the wall in front of him. 'What...'   
  
THERE! CHAPPIE 6 DONE! YAYS! ^^ I hope you all liked that one, anywhoo, please wait for a bit 'til the next update for TOWBOW! ^^ Hehe, seeyas!  
  
Torii 


	7. In 'The World' or Not?

I'M BACK! Sorry for taking SO long to update, been really busy with school and this newer fictionpress ficcy of mine called Screams from the Sky, very mucho interesting. Meh, how should I know, WELL! ^^ TIME for the conclusion of that little cliffy-hanger I made at the end of chapter 6, time for chapter 7!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: In 'The World' or Not  
  
Shivers ran down his back as he stared absently at the wall in front of him. Taking quick breaths while also trying to calm himself down, images flashing through his mind like a old video player.  
  
Standing in the world, the feeling of wind upon skin. A sword latched onto the side, armor, blue, a sunrise, the light brightening. What was this?  
  
Bear placed a hand to his face, his eyes staring through his fingers, the room darkening his senses just as the sunrise in his dream had burned them before making them sting under the soft darkness. He blinked several times before grasping the sheets and coughing loudly, bringing one hand up to his mouth.  
  
As the coughs shortened, he removed the hand feeling an almost sticky liquid. Blood.  
  
  
  
The 16-year-old girl from before ran straight into her room with a large grin. 'YES! Finally I get to play the world!' she thought as she dumped her plastic bag onto her bed, taking the small box from it and going straight to her computer located right beside her large window. 'Sora's not going to be the ONLY one this time to play it in this household! Little brat that he is!' she snickered and put the disk in, uploading all the information and downloading the program, the words, THE WORLD popping up.  
  
The girl grasped her dark blue and baby blue head set and put it on, slipping the glasses over her eyes with excitement. She placed her hand on the mouse and started clicking at the different choices for her unique character.  
  
"Letssee, hmm, type...OOOH, there's two I wanna be! Time for my cheats!" She started typing quickly, entering a cheat for the world, the screen going black, then white again showing the choices once again. "Okay! Blade Master AND Wave Master!" she clicked. Of course, with her superior cheats, she passed to the next part.  
  
"World name...Dee...Din...Dynn! Yes, Dynn!" she clicked. "Weapon of choice...ahh lets go with sword, a staff is too boring. Now, clothes?! Damnit, how am I gonna come up with that at the top of my head...argh..." she groaned and leaned back in her black leather comfy chair with a huge sigh, closing her eyes thinking.  
  
"YES! PEFECT!" she giggled loudly after a small bit of thinking. "Sleeveless black tank-top, short black shorts. A 3 quarter jean skirt, black gloves, and black and gold boots that go to the knees!" she giggled, clicking.  
  
"Hmm...Hair colour is cerulean blue of course, and for eye colour SILVER!"  
  
She clicked again, and then a page came up, series of different markings posted for clicking. She scanned and found none she liked till she read up on a forbidden mark that said experienced users only. 'Aww...well that's too bad...' she muttered and took her keyboard and began typing another cheat, the forbidden sign leaving the mark. It was a black dragon that was supposedly going to be on her left arm and right leg. She grinned and clicked it. Then, finally clicked CONTINUE.  
  
Her surroundings left her as she fazed out, her mind entering into the world as she closed her eyes. Soon the surroundings around her became different, grass lands played at her black and gold booted feet, her jean skirt flowing in the fake wind, her blue curly like sort of bun done up in the back of her head, flowing lightly. She opened her eyes and stared at 'The World' with her silver eyes.  
  
"Dynn has entered 'The World' WATCH OUT PEOPLE!" she exclaimed, pumping the air with a fist, while picking up her sword and placing it on her shoulder with a grin.  
  
  
  
Asumi nibbled quietly at her food as she stared at the TV in front of her, pondering over the recent discoveries far too advanced for a young girl like her. 'I shouldn't tell Mimiru, Tsukasa, or BT...They'd make us stay off 'The World' no matter what happens...' she thought, and took a full bite, chewing slowly on her potato.  
  
"This is just too much..." she complained and shook her head placing her chin on the coffee table, her eyes half closed.  
  
She was alone in the house for the first time, Mimiru, Tsukasa and BT had to check something at BT's apartment, so they left Asumi here, knowing she would be able to take care of herself for a bit. But how would she be able to take care of Bear if something happened, 911? HAH. Like they would believe a whiny young girl crying. The world as it is now isn't something to be so concerned about, or that's what Asumi thought.  
  
She groaned and stood up while taking her plate and pushing it on the kitchen table, walking back toward her room as she pushed back a strand of her hair. Just as she reached her door, she stopped at the sound of typing coming from Bear's room. Her eyes widened as she twisted around and burst into the room, "PAPA!" she shouted, looking at the brown haired man at the computer.  
  
"Hm? Oh...Asumi..." he mumbled, giving her a tired look then returned to typing.  
  
She walked up to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Come on, you gotta get back to bed. You'll get sicker papa..." she urged.  
  
"Asumi...How can I go back to bed and sleep if my mind keeps going into a place that is only in a digital compact..." he muttered, his fingers stopping as he looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes showing slight confusion.  
  
Asumi cocked her head to one side. "I dun' know what you mean...what happened?"  
  
"I had a dream I was in 'The World'...It felt like everything was real, I could hear all four of you; Mimiru, Tsukasa, BT and you talking...but I couldn't see my room. I was in the 'The World'...I need to know what is going on..." he said, his voice showing bits of emotion.  
  
With wide eyes, Asumi grabbed a extra chair and sat behind him, pulling her knees up to her chest, placing her chin on it as she stared at Bear's face. "On the BBS, the people said they couldn't control 'The World' anymore..." she whispered, Bear's attention looking right at her. She nodded and lowered her eyes, "Something happened. I think Ami has something to do with it..." she continued.  
  
"Maybe we could go into..."  
  
"No. I'm not going to allow you to go into 'The World' and get yourself into a Coma..." he stated rather quickly.  
  
"Aww, But papa! W-what if we can find a way to make it pure again!" she cried out, her eyes showing a big sadness.  
  
Bear shook his head and sighed, clicking delete on the computer and switching it off. He rolled his chair slightly away from the computer and placed a hand on his forehead. "Asumi...please, do not go into the world...Your smarter then that...Ami is my problem, she's my...she's passed on. Someone from the CCC probably took gene coated materials from the site...heh, that's how they get all those characters with no players..." he mumbled as his eyes looked down at the small girl.  
  
Her hair covered her eyes as she stood. "You should get some rest Bear..." she mumbled, saying his name clearly.  
  
He looked at her then frowned while getting up, being almost above 6"1 over her small height. He walked over to the bed and sat down again, still looking at her as she turned to leave the room, "Asumi. Listen to what I have told you..." he whispered as the girl left the room completely.  
  
Outside of the closed door, Asumi narrowed her eyes. 'I'll do my best to find this out!' she thought and silently sprinted to her room, shutting the door with a light slam, jumping into the computer seat chair, grasping the headset with two hands, staring down at it with watery eyes. 'Sorry papa...' she thought and pulled the headset on, tear streaks falling down her cheeks as she signed into 'The World'.  
  
Bear looked at the hardware floor as his tired eyes closed slightly. 'Damnit...I know it...she's gone into it...Asumi...' he thought, his mind drifting from one place to another. He shut his eyes tightly and fell forward fully unconscious.  
  
  
  
Asumi pushed back a lock of her blue hair and took a deep breath, blinking her eyes. She held her spear tightly in her hand as she made her way into the Church Server. Her footsteps echoed soundly as she walked against the hard cobbled floor of the entrance of the church, making her way to the doors. Asumi swallowed hard and pressed one hand on the door, a voice sounded off.  
  
"ASUMI!!" Asumi stood straight in shock and turned around to come face to face with none other then Bear. Her eyes widened at the man before who before her ran up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Didn't I tell you NOT to go into the world!" he said sternly, his voice sounding a bit strained.  
  
Asumi but her lower lip and crossed her arms. "YOU should be in bed!" she countered. Bear did a take back and looked to the side, then down at her again.  
  
"I'm not online..." he muttered.  
  
"What? Then how are YOU here?" the smaller girl asked.  
  
Bear shrugged and looked at the doors of the church. "What are you trying to do Asumi...get yourself into a coma?" he asked, his eyes showing an attentive look. The girl waved her spear and huffed, "I can take care of myself! Ami and me are friends! She wouldn't put me into a coma Bear!" the girl yelled, saying 'Bear' instead of 'papa'. Bear cast a looked down at her.  
  
"Ami is out of control here...viruses will do anything to destroy, I thought Mimiru would have told you that by now..." he murmured. Asumi narrowed her eyes and walked past him, right into the Church, and Bear followed right behind her, trying to grasp ahold of her arm. "Asumi! Do go to her, the CCC will try and delete the virus, we have to go..." he said sternly.  
  
"NO! Not until I find out what is going on! I wanna help..." Asumi cried, small tears forming in her eyes.  
  
Sighing deeply, Bear took his sword from his side and held it limply in his right hand beside Asumi. "Fine...just let me come. I need to find something out myself..." he muttered. Asumi nodded and the two started walking up to the alter where a glowing body was crouched and moving back and forth, sobs coming from them.  
  
Leaning near Bear, Asumi whispered, "I think...that her."  
  
"How did you know where to find her anyway?"  
  
"I don't know..." Asumi looked at Ami and walked up to her, stopping five feet away. "Ami?" she asked, leaning down slightly.  
  
The person crouched looked up at Asumi. "A-Asumi? You're here!" she cried, standing up putting a hand forward to the blue haired girl. Asumi took one step back and shook her head, "I want to ask something first Ami..." Asumi started.  
  
Bear hung by the shadows, watching everything, sadness in his eyes as he stared at the little girl who was once held in his arms.  
  
"Why...are you destroying so many things, I mean. Yah, the CCC thinks you're a virus, is it true?" Asumi said, her hand tightening on her spear handle. Ami gasped and put both her hands to her mouth; Asumi had struck pay dirt. It was true.  
  
"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt all those people, including daddy! I couldn't stop myself, s-she...she made me!" Ami cried, running up to the seats behind the altar, putting her arms out. "M-Mo..." she stopped and stared straight ahead, her eyes widening. "LOOK OUT ASUMI!" she cried, pointing.  
  
Asumi turned, and let out a scream covering her head with her spear and hands. She felt something push into her slightly, making her fall to the ground, Ami was beside her staring up at a blue figure, his sword up blocking a large tentacle from 'The Guardian'...Tsukasa's old guardian.  
  
"D-Daddy!?" Ami cried, her mouth gaping. Asumi stared, "B- Bear...papa...what are you doing!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"Keeping an eye out for my girls..." Bear managed as he cut the tentacle off, jumping back and landing right in front of the two girls. "Ami, I need to ask you something...are you the one making it possible for me to enter 'the World' without needing to log in...?" he asked, slashing off another tentacle.  
  
Ami stared at him, and bit her lower lip, fidgeting in place. "I am the one...daddy..." she whispered.  
  
Bear smiled slightly which then returned to a frown, "And...Is this the real 'World'? Or...is it something the virus made up..." he muttered, his voice taking a cold point.  
  
Asumi looked at Ami who was scared, her eyes showed it. "Daddy...I...don't..." she then gasped, covering her eyes.  
  
  
  
Woo, I dunno why I called this chapter that. Lol. Oh well. I think it was good, I dunno, who liked it?! O.O Okay, next update will come shortly, I hope. I just hope school won't get in the way, like it always does. Thankyou, and please, have fun readin' and reviewin'! 


End file.
